


Accidentally In Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam You dick, M/M, blink-you'll-miss-it type of thing, just a bit, slight niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall have feeling for each other. They don't tell. Things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

It was a Friday when Zayn, Louis, and Harry sat at their usual lunch table hanging out after school. This was normal for the boys to do. What was not normal for the boys, was to talk about feelings.

Especially about Zayn's.

For Niall.

He had sworn off his feeling when an arrangement came up with himself and the blonde boy.

Sex.

Just sex.

No relationships.

It was a way for them to get off without having ties with someone.

Except for the fact that the raven-haired boy had feelings for Niall. Which isn't really a problem.

Except; it is.

Louis and Harry may be a little protective of Zayn.

Or a lot.

"You have to tell him!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes,  _you do_!"

"It's not gonna get better with him if you don't tell him how you feel, Z," Harry looked over at Louis and whispered, "Stop yelling."

"Well, I'm not going to talk to him normally if he keeps on acting like this."

"I'm fine, Louis."

"No, you're not! You like him, and you're shagging him; what can go wrong if you tell him how you feel?"

Zayn looked down at his lap, feeling small all of a sudden, mumbling, "Everything." At this, Louis features softened as he watched his younger friend twiddling his fingers.

"Zayn?"

He doesn't look up.

"Zayn."

Still doesn't look up.

" _Zayn_."

He looks up at Louis, and shakes his head softly.

"I can't."

Harry sighs.

"If I tell him, and he doesn't feel the same way, then what? He'll end it's and I'll have less than I do already."

The two other boys accept their defeat, looking briefly at each other before turning back to watch the raven-haired boy.

"You have to tell him someday," Harry said quietly.

"Do you have any idea how hard that'll be for me?"

"You have to try."

"I  _can't_."

"God dammit, Zayn!"

Just as Louis yelled at him, he blonde boy approached the table in the courtyard, a few feet away from them.

"'Dammit Zayn', what?" Niall asked as he sat next to said boy. He leaned over, giving Zayn a quick peck.

"He ruined Louis' new pair of white vans." Harry said calmly, and Louis quickly followed, "Yeah, he stepped on 'em." He stood up, moving to the other bench, pointing down to his very clean shoes, "See?"

"Lou, they're fine."

"No. See; You can see a shoe print right there."

"Lou you washed them yesterday and they looked like that. They're completely clean. I see no print."

"I'll buy you a new pair, Louis," Zayn said quietly.

"I don't want a new pair," Louis said, looking at Zayn. "These were special."

"They're just shoes."

"They're not just shoes, Zayn! They were my favourite pair!" Louis said angrily, but Zayn saw and knew what Louis actually meant. He shook his head.

"You know what? I'm to angry to deal with you right now," The boy standing up said, turning on his heel and walking away.

The three sitting at the table watched Louis walking off, before Harry spoke up, "Well, I think that's my queue to follow my boyfriend, considering he forgot his backpack."

He got up, picking up his own backpack, slinging it onto his shoulder and doing the same with Louis'. He waved a goodbye to Zayn and Niall, walking away in the same direction the older one went only moments ago.

Niall and Zayn sat in silence for a few moments. Zayn got a little anxious, so he interrupted the quiet atmosphere, "Shoes. He got mad at me for stepping on his shoe." Niall turned to him, " Did you really step on them?"

"Honest?"

Niall nodded.

"I don't know." He looked over at Niall, before they both started laughing.

After they calmed down, Zayn watched as Niall played with his hands that were in his lap.

He thought about what his two friends had said.

_Just. Tell him._

He debated with himself for a few minutes before deciding it was better to just get it over with.

"You wanna go hang out?" Zayn said, mentally slapping himself, and ignoring the pulling at his chest.

"Yeah. Sure."

They both stood, walking over to Zayn's car, and the only thing he hopes for is not blurting anything out.

~

Niall had felt this way ever since he and Zayn had started... well their arrangement. He was just so nice and sweet and loving and... just so  _Zayn_. But he knew Zayn could never feel the way he felt for him.

"Ni?"

He snapped out of his thought, Zayn waving his hands in front of Niall's face. God, he was just  _so cute._

"What?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh yeah." 

"Oh yeah, what? 'Oh yeah', you knew I asked? Or 'oh yeah', you're hungry?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Zayn laughed, "Okay."

Niall stared at Zayn, and all he could think of was going back to Zayn's flat and just hanging out. That's the only thing he wanted. He wanted more than the sex and then leaving Zayn in bed. He wanted to stay in bed with Zayn after, wanted to hold Zayn close to him, wanted to call him his. But, that would never happen; Zayn didn't want that.

"Niall?"

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled at Zayn, "Yeah, 'm a bit hungry."

"Okay."

~

They agreed on pizza and staying in, picking Zayn's flat. They lounged around in the living room, empty pizza box on the table with a couple of beer bottles, the two boys sitting on the couch with a tub of strawberry ice cream sitting in between them. 

"I don't understand the point of faking his death, though. Looks completely fake," Niall stated with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well, Watson believed it."

"Watson's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You love it."

Zayn bit back an _I do,_  instead sticking his tongue out at Niall and shoveling another spoonful of ice cream to keep himself busy.

Niall let out a relieved sigh when Zayn didn't say anything, mentally cursing himself for almost saying _I love you._ His cover was pretty quick, even though he knew Zayn didn't love him, and never will.

~

The night progressed, the boys getting ansty with each other. The older one decided on telling Niall that he didn't want to do anything.

Well, he  _planned_  to. 

He didnt plan on swallowing his words and pulling Niall in for a kiss. He didn't plan on pinning him to wall, didn't plan on picking him up by the back of the thighs and carrying him to bed. He didn't plan on them to fall into something that he was so desperate to stop. He couldn't ignore the pulling at his chest as he layed there, with the blonde boy tucked into his side, sleeping peacefully. Something he'd always wished for; But, he knew better. The younger boy would wake up in the middle of the night and leave. He always did. 

~

Niall woke up with a painful headache. His head was throbbing. He attempted to open his eyes, but as he did so, he shut them quickly, his curtains opened to a shining sun. 

Except.

Niall doesn't have a window on the right side of his room.

His eyes shot open, and he sat up fast, which didn't help with the headache, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment. He groaned, holding his head in his hands. He felt stirring at the other end of the bed... wait, what?

Oh, right.

_Zayn._

Zayn was going to be so pissed when he woke up.

Niall got up from the bed quickly, pulling his boxers and pants on quickly, bending down to pick up his shirt from the floor, and grabbing his shoes and sweater before running out of Zayn's room.

~

When Zayn woke up, he felt disappointment tug at his chest, but he couldn't really focus because the smell of eggs and pancakes filled his nose. But, he wasn't cooking so...

_Niall._

Niall stayed.

 Niall  _actually_  stayed.

Zayn couldn't help but grin at the thought of Niall waking up and deciding _to stay._ He rushed to change into something random, a pair of joggers and a loose t-shirt, rushing out of his room, stopping right at the end of the hallway where he could see the younger boy standing infron of the stove in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. Zayn didn't believe it; it had to be a dream. Niall never stays. 

So why did he stay this time?

"You gonna stand there or are you gonna eat?"

Zayn froze.

"Uh-"

"Well?" Niall turned and smiled.

Zayn walked into the kitchen carfeully, making sure that he wouldn't wake up.When he was positive he wouldn't he returned the smile, "Sure."

~

Niall went home after both of them finished eating, and Zayn couldn't get to his phone quick enough. he phoned Louis quickly, knowing harry would be with him.

"What?"

"Okay, I know you shouldn't be really happy with me at the moment, because of how stupid I'm being-"

" _Damn right_."

"-But he stayed."

" _Why would I want- wait, what?_ "

"He stayed."

" _He didn't._ "

"He did."

" _What! Why!_ "

"I don't know."

" _Did you tell him?_ "

"No."

" _Why not?_ "

"Louis-"

" _Come on, Zayn! He stayed! You should've told him!_ "

"I couldn't."

" _You're an idiot._ "

"I know."

Louis sighed, " _What're you going to do?_ "

"I don't know."

The other line went quiet for a moment, before Zayn heard a small " _give it 'ere_ ".

" _Zayn, you've got to tell him_."

"What if he-"

" _He won't._ "

"How do you know that?"

" _'Cause I just do._ "

Zayn bit his lip.

" _Z? Please?_ "

"I-I'll... Okay."

_**~Monday~** _

_I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him._

Zaynthought to himself as he approached the boy, who was at his locker.

_Just tell him._

He weaved his way over through the crowd of people.

_Tell him. I love you. Tell him._

He was a couple of locker's away when he saw him. With someone else. Another boy. Zayn's heart stopped. Niall was there, leaning back against his locker with another boy.

Niall pulled away.

He looks over.

His eyes go wide.

Zayn turns on his heel and walks the opposite way, ignoring the calls of the other boy.

~

 Niall pulled away quickly, "What the fuck, Liam?"

Liam ignored him, something else capturing his attention. Niall follows his gaze, to land staight on...

_Zayn._

He only sees Zayn for a moment, before the boy turns and walks away. He shouts after him, but the boy ignores him.

Furious, he turns to Liam, "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, my ass!" Niall runs after the retreating raven-haired boy.

Liam stood still, watching Niall run after Zayn, not noticing Louis approaching him from behind.

"It'll work."

He turned quickly, "Yeah, but what if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"And if not, then I just ruined something that could've been."

"You won't."

"I hope not."

~

Zayn sobbed quietly, leaning aginst the building, sliding down to pull his knees to his chest.

Niall didn't like him.

Niall only wanted the sex.

Niall was never his.

Zayn's only thought was that it couldn't get any worse. Then, it starts raining. 

"Just my luck," he mumbles bitterly to himself. And ,as is the rain wasn't bad enough, he hears someone calling his name faintly.  _Nononono_ , Zayn thinks,  _anyone but him_. 

He stands just in time to see Niall in the corner of eye. As much as he doesn't want to, he turns to see Niall stop in his tracks.

"Zayn I-"

"No, 's fine. I'm sorry. W-we can stop if you want."

Niall looks distraught. He takes a cautious step foward, and Zayn can't help but flinch and take one back. 

"Zayn-"

"Go. Go, 'm fine."

"I don't want to."

"So, you'd rather see me like this?" Zayn says, all of a sudden angry with the fact that someone else could take Niall away from him so easily. "You'd rather see me in pain than just go to him? I don't understand what Liam has that I don't."

And, like that Niall felt his heart speed up.

"Y-you mean-"

"Yes, Niall! God, you have no idea how long-" Zayn pulls at his hair, trying to keep himself calm, but he can't help just blurting everything out. _Might as well, right?_

"I couldn't tell you. Couldn't bring myself to say. i knew all this time I was being ridiculous, that I actually though I has a chance.  _Jesus_ , Im so stupid."

Niall takes another step, "You're not, Zayn."

"Yes, I am! I'll never get to tell you that-"

_**"I love you."** _

_**  
**_Zayn looked up, blinking away the tears that were clouding his vision. Both boys stood there, soaked to the bone by the rain that was now pouring, but neither of them cared.

"What?"  Zayn asked quietly.

"I love you," Niall said again just as quietly.

Zayn shook his head, "But, you-"

"It wasn't me, I swear Zayn," Niall cut him off quickly, "I love you."

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_  
_This time, when Niall took a step, Zayn stayed in place.

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_  
_Zayn watched the younger boy take a few careful steps before running towards him. Zayn doesn't notice that he running toward the other boy too. He needs to tell Niall. He has to. They meet in the middle with a kiss. It's the best kiss they've shared, Niall arms wrapping around Zayn's neck, his finger threading through the boy's hair, Zayn's arms holding the younger boy by the waist. They pull each other impossibly close, not wanting to let each other go.

Zayn holding on to something he's always wanted.

Niall holding on to something he almost lost.

"I love you," Zayn mumbles against his lips,

"I love you. I love you."

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_  
_They pull away, leaning their foreheads together. Niall whispers breathlessly, "I didn't- Zayn, Liam isn't-"

"I know."

"I'm sorry.

"Don't be."

"I love you."

**_"I love you, too."_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd finish it, but sure enough here it is :) love you guys thanks for reading <3 xxx


End file.
